The Boy and the Furry that Could
by Darkrose4040
Summary: The Lorax and the Once-ler have the talk .


HAY YOUH STUPID CUNTS. THIS SHIT IS FOHR MATURES PEOPLE ONLY!11ONE SO GTFO IF YUR UH STUPID LOLI/SHOTA CUZ KCJKLSJFLKJGMKLSFLFG TITS.  
><strong>Moi as the Lorax<br>** _Mon waif as Once-ler_****

**Some furry orange piece of shit was angry as fuck, cursing to himself as he appraoched the home of some skanky white boy- which was surrounded by rabid females rubbing their clits like Miley Cyrus did before her shows- and snuck in like the skillful african american he wanted to be. "'YOU SON OF A FUCK, BACKTHE FUCK OFF MY TREES!" He yelled abrubtly, pointing at the teenager/man/idkwhatthefuck before him accusingly.**

"_YOOOOOOOO THE FUCK!" The anorexic bishie looked down at what seemed like a big ball of the Olsen twins pubic hairs, even if he had no idea who the fuck those cunts holiday werp. He bit his lip and started to sweat, resisting the urge to start rubbing his uke cock and spewing his singing semen all over the furfag that now reminded him of a Sonic character. "BITCH PLEZ YO FUCKIN TREES NEED TO BACK THE FUCK OFF MAH SWAG! THEY MAKE SOME FINE ASS WEAVE THOUGH, NIGGA!"_

**" BITCH. THASS WHAT IT IS! THASS WHAT IT IS!" He kept on repeating, while moving his body around in a gypsy-esque girl fashion before flinging himself towards the Metro Station faggot like some black pudgy fuck from Jerry Springer.**

"_AW SHIT NAW. AWWWWWWWWWWWW SHIIIIIIIIIT! YOU RUININ MAH FUCKIN SUIT, HO! MAH MAMA MADE THIS FUCKIN SUIT WITH THE HAIR FROM HER NIPPLES YE FAGGET!" He grabbed his cheesy orange ass as spaghetti started spilling from his pockets and niggers started flipping their shit and blogged about it._

**The oxidated turd began flailing like some nasty jew from That's so Raven, clawing at that ho viciously and growling as much as some Americunt from hetardia's stomach, 'cuz guuurl that nigga always hungry. **

**After a few minutes of said attack, he finally calmed his rock-hard tits and sat the fuck down on the floor. "I WAS /FROZEN/. TODAY!"**

"_HEY. BITCH. LIKE. COOL. FUCKING. STORY. HORNY BITCH." He spread his legs out and started singing the Dragon Tales theme as huge golden turds shaped like angry birds started flying out of his huge, fake vagina. His song was interrupted by a few groans here and there until he got a perfect in Bossa Nova._

**"LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKING DICK HOLE. DON'T TOUCH MY TREES. MY TREES. MAKE. MY. VAGINASSSSSAKDLSA,HIDSDFKJF" The little shit had a sudden seizure, puss coming out of his ass.**

_Once-lut carefully licked the puss out of the hairy niggas asshole like some fuckin kittens licking at a homeless man's rashy pee pee-hole. When he was finished, he inserted his tiny dick into the fucker's mouth and took a piss. "Make me, cunt."_

**The nigger spazzed a few times, before jerking back to conciousness and biting that premature emofart's tiny little lesbian dick off. "."**

_He snapped his fingers as ants started crawling out of his severed member of Club Penguin. "Omg. YER A FUCKIN ASSHOLE! AFTER I GIVE YOU A WICKED BLOWJOB I'M GONNA TELL MY MUMSY!"_

**Lorcrack flipped out, slick pancakes wiggling out of his ass and flopping around all over the now slimey floor.**

"_FUCK. THAT IS MY FETISH!" With that being said, he violently ripped off his diarrhea uniform and rubbed his nipples all over the kitchen floor._

**"MAN. MAAAN. FUCK THIS SHIT." The Lorass fucked and started watching Gorge Lopez or however that shit is spelled.**

_The white-trash cracker barrell that was not trusted or some shit walked over to the oompa loompa man vagina and started to pet him, trembling as a duck started shitting in his milky asshole._

**"THIS IS SOME GOOD SHIT." The fuck laughed like a black man taking a bath in a white man's girlfriend and swam across the lake in his backyard to take a magestic dump on the garden decorations.**

_The douche Pon'd a Wei as he got his tongue ready for Halloween by putting his Buzz Lightyear outfit on and slowly stroked the fuckers erect mustache._

**Lorex then moaned at the top of his lungs as he had the hardest orgasm of his life all the while spurting his thick infected cum all over the place.**

"_Oh fuck, Karen you dirty bitch." He did a shit and then moved his shota nipples all over the poopoo faces eyelashes._

**"OH youh niggah skank ho," said the orange fuck, rubbing his vagina against the frosty TV that started doing the mario.**

"_Hey cunt don't get yo shit all ova mah fuckin TV or I'll get an abortion and then fuck up yer trees sum moar." He took out some weed and shoved it up his ass._

**"NDSOPFJSDIDFSF BITCH DON'T TOUCH MY TREES." He niggered, going over to the other's stinky black mama ass and licking his virgin hole.**

"_BUT I NEED MAH WEED YE FAGGET!" he screamed for ice cream, as peas started filling his ass buns._

**The tit monkey was gon' say some shit but suddenly spongebob came out of his chest and started singing Careless Whispers in a Jonas Brothers voice.**

"_Oh shit you fucking tourette penis I'm allergic to newfaggetory," he said from the speak bubble cumming out of his vagina._

**"OHBABY THAT SHIT LOOKS SO RAD." The fuck said in a Gamzay voice, stroking his balls to it.**

"_NOT AS RAD AS MY DERPY PLUSHIE!" he said, screaming so hard that the dookies from his ass did the dinosaur._

**"GKJDHNSKDJF OH SHIT NEGRO," he dsfsjkf as hot syrup proceeded to shoot out of his tiny furry dick.**

_He then ran outside with Diesel 10, running up to the last deodorant tree. "I'M GUNNAWH CHAWP U DOWN, CUNT!"_

**"NO. NOOOOOO." He ran in slow motion to said tree and clung his furry fucks to it as tippin on my dick played in the background.**

"_Aw shit it's on now, nigga." He took out some pasta he stole from Tarpily's toenail and wiped it all over his ass as he pooped out a rope made out of nigger hair and whipped the orange asscracks asscracker with it._

**"OHHHH" he moaned blandly like some fake plastic cunt on fapdu whilst he ssst his way to the moon.**

"_Kay gonna cut this tree down fuckas watch out nigs look like we got a badass ova here." He then cut that pussy ass bitch down by the cunt as he scratched his wrinkly bleeding vagina._

**While in the moon he played paper mario with Tony and got raped by a tentit.**

The fucking end.


End file.
